Oneshot Xover Idea
by MM Browsing
Summary: As the title suggest, this is Oneshot Xover. I have many xover ideas for Code Geass but don't have the effort to make a story so I do oneshot. Might change/update existing chapters! Should warn you there might have Lemons, Incest & other things that are for M Rated.
1. Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Xover

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Code Geass or Gundam.

A/N: Please note my grammar is awful and is a rough summary, you being **warn**.

This story is **available for adoption**!

Summary: Lelouch is reborn in 'Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS'

* * *

Reincarnation is a religious believe that the soul upon the person death return back to earth in another body or form. I never really give the concept when I think about it I don't really believe it. I'm a man who thinks more in logic and fact. My main focus is to create a gently world for my little sister Nunnaly and find out truth about my mother Marianne vi Britannia murderer.

Since the day I met an immortal witch and gain the power of geass I made war against Holy Britannian Empire and my father Charles zi Britannia using the Japanese people becoming the Black Knight and donning a mask calling myself Zero my starting point. I had struggle many things in my war. I lost many good people, kill many of my enemy, and when we were ready to fight Britannian in full scale I was betray by my own men the Black Knight and friend Suzaku by Schneizel's hand. Schneizel use my own sister Nunnally against me.

In my last act, for the sake not just Nunnally but everybody sake against Charles's Ragnarök Connection and Schneizel's Damocles that will doom them all just that they don't see it. I call it Zero Requiem I conqueror the world and become a tyrant then be kill by Zero making him the savior of the world while I the Demon Emperor taking the world hate and sin die with me.

Hearing Nunnally's last words of love before I embrace death imagine my surprise when I woke up seeing my tiny little hands and giant people holding me which I come to realize I become a baby.

Later when I grow older, I discover the world isn't my own from my previous life. Being rise on the Jupiter's moon was obvious.

My new life was harsh living in the ghetto and my mother was a prostitute though she loves me very much but she dies when I was 12 years old. We didn't have the money for medical care and I was too young and poor for people to take my serious for gambling.

I work hard as a can; outsmart anyone who tries to cheat me until I met McMurdo Barriston the boss of Teiwaz the main base Saisei in Jupiter's orbit. McMurdo is representative of Teiwaz with Jupiter route maximum of influence with a large number of companies under its umbrella. And I work under him later made a Sakazuki blood oath become a member of Teiwaz. While McMurdo comes as a warm and good humored, McMurdo is a fearsome man who not someone to be trivial with he also quite perceptive. He saw a potential me and want me become a member of Teiwaz.

The Teiwaz is a business conglomerate that operates around Jupiter. It is rumored to be akin to a mafia organization and has sufficient influence to smuggle anything to Earth without Gjallarhorn's interference, for a price. The group possesses a number of Mobile Suits. Culturally, Teiwaz seems to be primarily Italian, but they practice several distinctly Japanese-styled customs, such as the Sakazuki blood oath, which involves two leaders of different factions sharing sake, symbolically binding them as "family".

In time I become McMurdo's representative and captain of the spaceship Hammerhead leading the group we call ourselves the Turbines, which manages Teiwaz's transport branch.

After a job well done and returning back home the main base Saisei in Jupiter's orbit just an hour away to reach. I look at my crew and wonder if this is just coincidence fate or just a big cosmic joke. When I look at my crew, they are more than that, they are my family they are my –

"Papa!"

I look at my one year old son Naoto being held by his mother Kallen.

"Kallen what are you doing here?"

"Nothing much just this little guy just wants to say good night to his papa. Right Naoto"

Little Naoto nod his head.

I smile seeing my little boy cute act. I reach his little head kiss him and say.

"Good night little Naoto."

"Night night papa."

Then I give Kallen a loving kiss to the lip.

Kallen take Naoto away from the bridge while the baby waves his little hand.

As I about to say the crew is more than just a crew they are also my wives and yes as in wives. You can say I living a real life harem in a man wet dream. My harem of wives makes up the entire crew compliment of the Hammerhead leaving me the captain the sole male of the ship. I also have fathered several children with the women in my harem.

Kallen the one that left is one of my wives is the ace pilot of mobile suit and the mother of Naoto.

Thinking about my children I decide to check on them before they go their bedtime.

"CC you will take command."

"Great giving me the babysit job."

"Please CC all you did one time pilot against a pirate and the rest eat pizza."

Finish my banter with CC and give a nice teasing kiss and rub in her rear I lift myself off the sit. CC is my right hand and pilots a pink mecha that CC customized the paint. Unlike my previous life CC isn't an immortal who's over hundreds years just a few years older than me with a very mature sexy body wearing a skimpy shirt showing her nice figure and scar.

"No fair I want a loving kiss as well dear."

"Now Kaguya you need to calm down."

"Don't act so calm Leila you want a deep kiss with dear just as much."

"It's not that I don't want it you just need to be patient."

"Then you don't mind I go first."

"Hey!"

"Don't leave me out of it I want it too."

"Now now Lelouch will give everyone one right Lulu dear."

The pink hair girl leap on Lelouch's arm and give a kiss.

"Euphy!" "Euphy!" "Euphy!"

Finish my kiss with my pink hair lady I simply say.

"Aye aye"

Other than CC there four other girls in the bridge the one who just kiss me is Euphemia our navigator a gently and strong will pink hair girl. Then I kiss the rest of my bridge girl before I left. Kaguya she is the operator who is bright, sneaky and clever girl. Leila she is the defensive systems who is sharp mind and strict but care deeply. Last Shirley she is the radar operator who is outgoing and overreact imagination.

Float through the hall I met my other wives/crew.

Milly Ashford the cook and negotiator for business transfer.

Sayoko Shinozak a professional assassin but Milly and I manage to convince her to retire her professional and become part of the crew and my wife.

Cécile Croomy, Rakshata Chawla, and Nina Einstein were student from an engineer school however they all fall in different time from money issue by swindler, loan shark, or other thing. I meet the ladies by accident but knowing them from my past life and their situation I decide to help them.

One thing leads to another and before I know it Cécile, Nina, and Rakshata become my engineer crew and my wives. Rakshata is also mayor in medical doctor.

Then there my soldier and mecha pilot of the crew/wives. Anya Alstreim, Cornelia li Britannia, Ayano Kosaka, and Chiba Nagisa. They are my childhood friends and orphan children back then.

Cornelia was taking care her little sister Euphemia back when they were kids because they have no parent, the problem is Cornelia being a kid herself they don't really know how to take care their life. The only things she can think of is steal or sale her body like a prostitute.

Anya, Ayano, and Chiba were similar situation as Cornelia with limit options to either steal or sale their body.

But thanks to me I manage to make some money and feed the girls using my past life knowledge. As we grow older the girls become my bodyguards as I become the leader of the group and the only man. Chiba and Cornelia didn't like the idea of me leading them because they are older than me but with time they both concede that I'm smarter and street wiser than them.

They become the first crew of the Hammerhead ship but it was Milly and Kaguya who manipulate the girls to becoming my wives by making everybody drunk and having a wild orgy then Milly and Kaguya bring a drunken priest and we all make wedding vows. Normal is illegal to have multiple wives but in space away from the nation border there no laws preventing it.

The girls other than Kaguya, Milly, CC, and Euphemia were outrageous about it and plan to have a divorce. Couple of months clearing all the paperwork and when they were ready to sign the divorce paper. They all change their mind they realize they enjoy being together as a family.

And that how I ended being captain of my ship and wives of my crews.

After I finish saying goodnight to my children, CC give me call.

"What is it CC."

"Barriston left a message for you to come and see him as soon we dock. Something had happen in Mars that he wants us to look at."

'For Barriston who want to see me in person then the usually video call means he suspect something big is going to happen on Mars.' "Okay CC I will head to the bridge right now."

THE END


	2. Saint Seiya Xover

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Code Geass or Saint Seiya.

A/N: Please note my grammar is awful and is a rough summary, you being **warn**.

This story was work together with Jetslinger333 the originally.

This story is **available for adoption**!

Summary: Lelouch and Nunnally transport to Saint Seiya world. Saint Seiya x Code Geass

* * *

Athena the Goddess of wisdom, cunning, war, strategy, civilization, and hope is the firstborn daughter of Zeus, their king. Athena inherited the earth from her father and becomeprotector of humanity. When the first Holy War against Poseidon for control of Earth began, Athena with the help of the inhabitants of the continent of Mu has selected warriors who fought for peace and hope. The goddess hated weapons such as swords which none of her Saints use them instead wear special armor made with Oricale. These warriors are called Saint Of Athena they fight wearing armors called Clothes of different power and endure according to the rank of the specific Saint, the design of which derive from the constellations the characters are born under.

The power of a Saint is not related to the Cloth they wears but using the power of Cosmo. They are said to be able to cut the skies with a punch and crack the earth with a kick and they are entered into legend because they are said to appear in the eras of the humanity is in danger, they will appear with Athena's at their side to protect the world at the cost of their life and rejecting all the conquest ambitions of the other deities.

To achieve the status of Saint they must afford a very harsh training period that can last for candidates to become Saints lose their lives without ever obtain the Saint rank but it's widely known that a person should be somehow destined or chosen by the stars to become a Saint and wear one of the 88 Cloths.

Our story focus on two siblings Lelouch and NunnallyviBrittania the two siblings were flung to another dimension during the attack of Britannia invasion and appear on the doorstep of the statue Athena. After the end of the holy war they were surrounded by golden armor warriors even so Lelouch being afraid of them intend he protect his sister even though shaking he felt such intimidated being surrounded by people that are armed to the teeth. Athene seeing the boy how he acts saw a hidden potential within the boy so she asked who he is and where his from.

Lelouch when heard her voice it was soothing, gentle, and warm it reminds him of his mother Mariene and felt like he could trust her so he told her about his life and the tragedy the felt. The gold saint and Athena didn't say anything for a while continue listening until the boy was done. Kido Saori said that they have to make a choice is either to leave this place and forget everything or become a saint that would help his sister to regain her legs and eye sight. Hearing that Lelouch couldn't believe it but accepted her proposition for her sister sake as such Lelouch was trained to become a saint. It was harsh and dangerous he can't remember the time he almost died but for the sake of his sister he endured it and fought other saint during sparing matches. He was amazed such strength and the power of Cosmos that can only tap if you reach the seventh sense. Thinking Britannia would never obtain such power they are too proud of themselves to believe such power exist let alone train for it.

After years of training, Lelouch can now tap the six senses and crush boulders with his he enters Tartarus to endure a hard test to obtain the cloth, to achieve it he needs to tap the eight senses. Lelouch endured the test and manages to obtain the Phoenix cloth and become one of the saints.

When the coronation to celebrate the new saints, Lelouch was shocked to see he wasn't the only one who will be recognize the new saints. Seeing his sister Nunally wearing the Andromeda cloth it implies she wanted to become a saint like him. Nunnally now standing and able to see was thanks to Athena and the saints had train to use her cosmos allows her to see and move again. Regardless Lelouch argues with her about it being dangerous.

To settle Lelouch concern both of them had a sparring match. Nunnally using her sister love had off guard Lelouch taking advantage she beat the crap out of him for holding and underestimating her in which Shun was so proud of day Lelouch learned his lesson not to baby or pasteurize her again with too many worries. While everyone laugh called the sibling the incarnation of Ikki and Shun since how both of them area alike.

The siblings have battle enemies of variety range from Norse god to unknown monster along with their comrades, during normal days if they are not called for battle Lelouch is a student going on with his normal day along with his sister but fate had other plans.

It was like Shinjuku all over again as Cornelia's forces trying to flush out the so called Ikki the phoenix when her scouts were patrolling they saw a man wearing nothing but a worn out cloth his face is conceal with bandages

"You identify yourselves or we will shot."

The clock man did not say anything at all he just glares at the two mechs like they were nothing but insects.

"Open fire!"

Cornelia was at G1 base coordinating her army until one of the operator report one of the knightmare pilots screaming descript they are burning alive. Cornelia rush to her Gloucester head towards the source and what she found were two knightmares burn like charcoal and middle of it stood a man matching the same description that cause her half-brother Clovis to become insane and unstable.

"Zero you cowardly slime you finally show your face!" twisting her weapon and aim towards the mystery man.

"Cornelia your men are weak I don't even need to use my full strength at all." As he jump down landed in the middle of the burning wreckage that use to be knightmare being unfazed by his surrounded.

"You are a fool Zero you think you alone can defeat us without at knightmare!" Cornelia heard about how Zero defeated squadron of knightmares but that ridicules Cornelia believe Zero use some type of trick and trap no more.

"Princess Cornelia let me finish him off, you do not need to stain your hands." one of her soldiers said.

"Very well carry own."

"Yes your highness! For causing our prince Clovis to be mentally instable you shall die." as the pilot rush towards the cloak man aiming his spear to impaled him, Zero take a stance then grab the spear and unexpected the knightmare suddenly stop yet the landspinner screaming their wheels spinning to keep moving forward still unmoved in its place.

"Impossible no human can stop a knightmare!" seeing the cloak man just grab the spear with little effort before it could reach him.

Then cloak man punch straight towards the knightmare creating a powerful force that left a giant hole straight to the cockpit then exploded whole Cornelia's forces can only gap such impossible display.

"Monster that guy is a monster!" one of the soldiers cried in fear.

"Hey heyhey we saint aren't monster –" before he could say anything all the Gloucester and Sutherland started to fire their weapons on the so call monster it was pure fear and hysteria as they fired without care at all. Cornelia along with Darlton and Guilford can only wait until its finish.

'No one not even him could survive that.' Cornelia though then suddenly in the middle of the smoking ruins the entire area engulfed with powerful orange golden light and the heat was immense the pilots could feel the heat even inside their knightmares. Then something emerge from underground it reveal a metallic box with a bird symbol then suddenly the box transform revealing a metallic looking bird then it split into pieces flying towards the smoking ruins revealing Zero as the pieces attach his entire body to form an armor the phoenix cloth with his masked on.

"Impossible nobody can survive that!" as the knightmares fired their weapons again only this time it didn't reach him at all. The bullets melted in midway as Zero emit an area with tremendous heat like the sun.

"Let me tell you about us Saint of Athena we are trained mentally and physically since childhood to past our own limit we are force to carried boulders on our backs, running more than 100 km, doing 1000 push and sit up and other things that are life threatening but by doing so we surpass the limit of the human body and awoken the new sense know as the seven sense.

"The seven sense?"

"Yes, the seven sense it a power to called upon the cosmos the big bang that erupted from our bodies you can see the aura I emitting is the result of blood and sweat of my training and you Britannia just sitting inside your machine has forgotten the true meaning of real fight."

"Damn you!" as one of the pilots got angry hearing his swords rush towards to impale him but when he reach millimeter from Zero then the tip of the spear melt then reach toward the knightmare and pilot inside as he scream being roasted alive then knightmare exploded as the core become beyond overheat.

Then all knightmares put some distance from the saint to avoid being rousted alive.

"Our weapon can't harm him nor can't we get near that monster!" Guilford said it was the first time to witness such foe.

"In that case called an airstrike we will stale him" Cornelia giving an order.

"Princess Cornelia isn't that overkilled." Darlton said.

"I don't care as long it can killed this monster we retreat when the airstrikes s in position."

Zero knew what Cornelia was doing and decided to finish them off, "Cornelia you and your soldiers will feel the pain of hell that I will give you, take this HōōGenmaken!" a fist flying towards Cornelia and her men waiting for something but nothing happen at all.

"It's a bluff." Thinking is nothing more than a trick until suddenly their knightmares exploded engulfed them in flame but it wasn't over, they heard voices saying their sins "I condemn you all to the sixth prison of hell the blood lake."

As the soldiers were falling they see a boiling lava underneath them and hear the scream of agony of the victims 'This is where those who used violence, hurt others, and made blood flow end up.' They drop on the lava and they felt their skins burn and flesh melt to the bone even so the worse thing is seeing the victims or innocence people they killed grab and drag them down.

For Cornelia situation was her greatest fear seeing her sister being exiled like Lelouch and Nunally and kept saying ' Why didn't you do anything', then it change the face of Marianne looking at her with disappointment eyes along her other siblings. Then it change again seeing the dead bodies of Lelouch, Euphemia, and Nunnally full with bullet holes crawling at her, 'Why did you leave us.' As more bodies started to crawl out then the finishing touch is she was captured by E.U. forces and force to see her sister walk to the guillotine and stay there while looking at her with eyes of anger and betrayal saying her final words' You lied to me' as she shed a tear was her last moment.

When everything was over as Cornelia along with her forces return back to reality their spirits are broken and they couldn't move their knightmares except they all scream in horrors with pure terror that even G1 base can hear on their communication system affect them. As such they were called back for medical attention it was then many Britannia soldiers quietly left without a word while the Princess kept murmuring 'forgive me Euphy' it was just like Clovis all over again.

Meanwhile the Saint whom his real name is Lelouch use Zero as his alias to cover his name to avoid being suspected. What he attack Cornelia's forces was Phoenix Illusion Demoniac Fist, is infamous for destroying the minds of its victims the technique is dealt from either a single fist or a finger not even being inside a knightmare is safe from his fist. Once used it sends various nightmare illusions directly created by the opponent's brain. He or she is trapped within an illusion that is almost indistinguishable from reality. In addition to weakening and trapping an enemy in a powerful illusion (followed by instant death) this attack also serves to delve deep into an enemy's mind, allowing Lelouch to learn about what happen to his mother and what he got was nothing.

"Damn another dead end, it seems I have to target even bigger one." In truth he didn't came back along with other saints that got transported here fight for justice, no the world was crying for help and Athena send five saint to stop it. In E.U. soil Brittaniaknightmares were defeated with holes in the cockpit a sign of something penetrated through them all like a spear or more likely a very long chain.


	3. Onepunch Man Xover

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Code Geass or Onepunch.

A/N: Please note my grammar is awful and is a rough summary, you being **warn**.

This story was work together with Jetslinger333 the originally.

This story is **available for adoption**!

* * *

In the outer city of pendragon the streets were empty there were no cars or people anywhere but it wasn't silent. Large noise of tanks, knightmares, helicopters, Britannia soldiers shouting and moving mobilize a line of defends between pendragon building against a lone man wearing a black costume like a fancy superhero with a cape and a masked vigilante.

If you ask any of the Britannia soldiers a year ago that they will be the last defends against one man with a cape using nothing more than his bare hand. They will laugh at that stupid joke. Yet they are seeing right before their eyes and they are still can't believe.

This costume vigilante calls himself Zero. He made his first appearance in Area 11 a couple months ago after he demonstrate his might after he demolish the army and viceroy palace with just his fist in a week, now the land return its name Japan.

When the Britannia soldiers finish their preparation the Knight of Round take on front leading by Bismark the Knight of One. "Zero I Bismark the Knight of One demands you to surrender, you are outnumbered and outmatched."

Masked vigilante whom just laying lazily on the ground reading a book look at the Knight of One then went back to reading ignore Bismark's call. The arrogant and nerve treating the Knight of One with such disrespect infuriated the Britannia soldiers.

"For such disrespect of the Britannia Empire you deserve to be sentence to death. Men ATTACK!" Bismarck using his knightmare raises his swords charge while the Knight of Round and the military back him up.

MOMENT LATER

Hills of scrap metal and burning wreck knightmares, tanks, vehicles, and so on lay down the street. Britannia soldiers either anguish from their wounds, or lay unconscious, or running away in fear all of them had their spirit broken. Even the bleeding and wounded Knight of Round use everything they got had lost even they give a brave front they are paralyze as this monster cape walk past them still reading that damn book.

"Arrgghhh" Bismark's shout swing his sword and using his geass against Zero having nothing else to use since his knightmare had being destroyed. Zero continues walking and reading his book while using his pinky a PINKY to deflect and block Bismark's attack. That he use just his pinky alone was more powerful then Britannia military. To be defeated just a pinky was dishearten for everybody.

Zero become tiresome by Bismark's attack flick his pinky and just the air pressure only knock out Bismark off the ground over couple of yards that same move that destroy all those knightmares.

Zero just finishes reading his book shut it and looks at the front door of pendragon. With all the things happen today Lelouch can only say he is bore. Even since he discover this power it was exhilarating who need the people, the army, and the nation when he can only destroy with just a single punch and nothing can harm him. But after taking over fourth Area Numbers it no longer feel exciting and his sense of revenge become dull.

Still he will finish what he starts. Zero blast through the door then walk until he come the room where Emperor Charles sit on his throne.

Well Zero and Charlie facing each other, the world become aware something what happen in pendragon. Not surprising since a few days ago Zero had pirate broadcast he will strike at pendragon the heart of Britannia Empire.

On that day there was a video of Zero walking in the middle of the freeway heading to Washington City but the entrance was blockade by the Britannia police force. However the video stop when it was obvious Zero beating the crap out of police force and destroy the blockade effortless.

While the Britannia media are keeping the battle hush it was leak through the internet with every blog, twitter, video, and picture being post. Thanks to the group call themselves the Black Knight with Zero help and suggestion a resistance army form for Zero leading by Kallen the most loyal and dedicated to Zero. They are hiding in the far distance video the carnage against Britannia and broadcast in the internet and frankly the Britannia people are scare while the rest of the world rejoices especially Japan call out their hero THE INVICIBLE ZERO, THE ONE KILLED SHOT, THE ONE MAN ARMY.

Prime Minister Kaguya cheer who the leader of free Japan while recording the video. When the japan was free and the government is being establish Zero had appoint Kaguya as Prime Minister being that Zero is the hero of japan, have the will of the Japanese people, and acknowledge of his power. The Six Kyoto, JLF, and any Japanese resistance organization aren't foolish or daring to go against Zero and concede his wish.

However there one Japanese person who see things differently and doesn't believe Zero doing is right. Suzaku is sitting the same room withKaguya as she cheer for Zero. Kaguya notice Suzaku's frowning face stop cheering and ask "Okay what wrong." Though Kaguya already suspect what bother Suzaku.

"Why are they praising him isn't he cause all of this chaos and bloodshed his just using his power for his own benefit!"

"Japan is free that benefit us just as much with Zero and all the Area Number that is free from Britannia control as well."

"I know that but that still doesn't excuse this chaos and bloodshed."

"What about Britannia? What their excuse causing chaos and bloodshed then stealing our home and our pride away."

"We can change Britannia within then none of this is necessary."

"The people beg, cry, and submit their power and they stomp them life like trash. All that did is just fattening their pocket and that didn't change anything for years. Zero has change everything matter of months. What the point are we arguing this when Japan is free and Britannia will no longer have the power they once had?"

Suzaku can't argue Kaguya's point so he silently left the room as Kaguya return cheering Zero again.

Inside the Pendragon the giant door that led inside the throne room, the door burst inside the room sending the doors flying across the throne room. Zero enter simply say "Knock, knock."

"I've been expecting you Zero." Charlie looks down at Zero sitting in his throne room. "We finally meet face to face." Zero reply. He notice there nobles and knight in the room instead odd people with all age like child look no more than 10 years old and adult look around in their 50s but they all share eyes of an assassin and the weird red glowing eyes.

"Now I say goodbye." Zero gives a punch. "What" Charlie question didn't expect Zero simply ends just like that without at least some conversation.

MOMENT LATER

Charlie is dead and Schneizel become the 99th Emperor of Britannia. Zero brought peace and property to the world.

THE END


	4. Tale of Undead & Alter AU

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Code Geass.

A/N: Please note my grammar is awful and is a rough summary, you being **warn**.

This story is **available for adoption**!

Summary: AU of code geass, after near end of the world event Lelouch was blast into the past.

* * *

Tale of Undead and Alter

Lelouch return into the past at age 13. In the future the world is like resident evil or high school of the dead with people having superpower that they are call **Alter Wielder**.

Charles uses the sword of Akashi that causes the Apocalypse. Any living creatures become what they are calling the undead.

Lelouch gain power and can also give power to other only to females by making the girls pregnant because the baby lelouch and his partner give birth will also gain power both the mother and baby. The more Lelouch pregnant them the more ability Lelouch gain their power. Making Lelouch one of the most powerful alter wielder in the world.

Lelouch age 25

I remember a corrupted world where the strong bully the weak. Filled with starvation, disease, filth, decay, racism, constant war, and terrorism the list goes on living in a never-ending cycle of hate like rats running in a wheel.

Britannia on top of them all rotten to their core led by their emperor Charles zi Britannia.

On 2019, we had gotten the first sign of apocalypse. Luminosity reddish auroras filled the night sky. In the next day bursts of light as bright as the sun cover the world. Three billion people died in that day what we called Crucified Daylight.

It wasn't over after the Crucified Daylight the people who die begin to rise again like zombies then it's furiously killed the people, animals, plants, anything that alive. We called them Undead.

The government and the military manage to contain the undead not realizing the undead slowly mutate getting bigger, stronger, and deadlier. Everything gone to hell in a month later after the Crucified Daylight, a freaky electrical storm appears short circuit any electrical equipment including knightmare frame putting the society in the Stone Age. Without the knightmare the undead breach the wall begin their rampage against the citizen.

People lived like rats in the shadows. Hiding, starving, or worse are those who die by the hand from the undead would later become undead further increasing overwhelming numbers.

Not everything was loss in a broken world dominated by the undead.

There were people gain supernatural abilities, many believe because the Crucified Daylight given them the power. We called them Alter User or Alter Wielder. With their alter abilities they are able to survive, change everything. Alter gives us the power to fight back against the undead, feed the people, and create the society around them.

And I also an alter user the strongest of them all, I'm Lelouch.

Overtime we learn the Crucified Daylight come from an ancient temple and some type of cult are the cause creating what the world its today. Discover that we what remain of humanity took arms and charge against them declaring war. Taking revenge of all the suffering and loss we endure.

We broke their defense and ran deep within the temple. Imagine my surprise finding the sole person responsible this hell on earth was no other then my parent Charles zi Britannia and supposed to be dead Marianne vi Britannia.

I learned the truth of my mother's death from the Emperor and their intention to create a world without lies by destroying the Sword of Akasha where the collective unconscious's mind of humanity. It was also their tempering that created the undead. Charles initiates Ragnarök the creation of Crucified Daylight event, this time they intended to create a world without lies.

I almost reconcile with them, but I change my mind upon realizing the world the Emperor desires has no future.

Using my alter ability, I defeats my father with the help of the collective unconscious mind of humanity, the personification of the "gods" the Emperor sought to defeat, dissolving my parents. Charles almost completely gone he grabs me and plan to drag me down with him. I don't know what Charles did exactly, next thing I know flashes and images I can't understand appear in my mind then I find myself sitting in a classroom surround with student that doesn't supposed to exists.

"Wha...?"

* * *

AN: if you want another chapter then unfortunately you're out of luck because this rough draft one shot. Sorry

Maybe I would do one more chapter but it unlikely.

Mind you if someone want to continue this then by all mean take it.

The idea I have for CG is in this world Lelouch never meet CC in the car chase which later he gain geass become zero later on make the black knight and make war against brittiannia. Instead Charles success making the ragnarok connection but you figures out from the story it didn't come out the way he hopes. The world become Apocalypse world where monster roam and humanity is verge of extinction living in the Stone Age and the only way to survive is the people who receive the superpower.

In their last battle where Lelouch face off against his father in C world, the battles cause Lelouch to be sent back in time right in the middle of class when he was still a student. Lelouch having super power and future knowledge thought different from the canon he would find CC and then face off against brittiannia to stop the ragnarok connection.


	5. Xover Arifureta Shokugyou & Code Geass

**Disclaimer** : Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Code Geass or Arifureta Shokugyou.

A/N: Please note my grammar is awful and is a rough summary, you being warn.

This story is available for adoption!

This story was work together by jetslinger333 and I.

Summary: Xover of Code Geass and Arifureta Shokugyou. Before Lelouch execute by the Black Knight a being take him to another world and put him inside a dungeon fill with magical monster.

* * *

The Black Knights betray Zero as they wait for Zero in the hanger until he appears ready to be executed by the people that follow him. Aiming their weapons without question him and without any hope of Nunnally survivor after the FLEIJA explosion, Lelouch is nothing more than a walking corpse he has nothing to live for as he portray as the evil man ready to be gunned down like a mad man he was but in the last second Shinkiro pilot by Rolo came to rescue him except the moment Rolo make their escape time as stop. It wasn't Rolo's geass the ability to stop the perception of time but in real life time stop, everyone in the area are still aware that time stop but could not move.

The Black Knights struggle thinking it was geass including Schneizel until they heard a demonic inhuman laugher then in the floor a shadow emerge a person wearing a white face mask with eye-slits and a mouth curved in a twisted grin. The only visible physical features are that he is tall and thin with straight black hair that falls just past his ears. He wears a dark blue theme of black top hat, suit, and caped overcoat.

"Bravo" the voice gives a sense of mockingly was clapping like he was an audience "such enjoyment show to see such tragedy fate now it only need is the face of despair by killing you all to make a perfect end." Fearing what he is implying everyone struggle to move even Schneizel.

"But as much as I want to blow this ship like fourth of July I'm on a tight schedule." he snapped his fingers and shadow emerge from the floor grabbing Shinkiro that have Lelouch and Rolo inside then dragging them down to the shadow.

"If you're wandering where I'm taking them then let just say is deep, dark, and zero chance of surviving. You all can enjoy your so call prestige while thinking the person you hate died in the most agonizing way, after all you all make a deal with the devil HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH."

As the creepy masked man drop down into the shadow leaving no trace behind, then everyone was able to move and were dumfounded of what happen even so they didn't care as long Lelouch was gone and they have their country back is what matters. However Kallen was wondering the word deal with the devil and can't help feel that creepy mask didn't meant Lelouch.

Both Lelouch and Rolo were in the dungeon abyss floors 30th, the Night Baron temporally stop time he given them a cards that show their Status in Lelouch it show his skill on Transmutation while Rolo show skill Assassin. Night Baron gives a quick explanation of their situation and a reward if they can conquer the dungeon abyss he will answer any questions including what happen to Marianne.

The moment the Night Baron left the flow of time had return and the monster instantly sense their present and attack. Just a single hour of surviving in the dungeon was intense even with the knightmare as the road to go up was block they have no choice but to go down.

Since Lelouch had lost his sister he become lifeless with no will to live or move on even when Rolo try his hardest to protect his brother but it only make Lelouch snap saying hateful words and let him die but even so Rolo still love his brother and he come to understand some the thing he did is wrong like Shirley.

Lelouch notices Rolo is overusing his geass and tell him to stop but he refuse continue using his geass until finally die overusing. Even in his last moment Rolo is happy to be with Lelouch side.

Shinkiro had run out of power, Lelouch have no choose to abandon it but he can't bring himself to leave Rolo even if the boy is dead and Lelouch is physical weak he just can't leave him in here so he carry him.

Until a rabbit with long leg attack with it powerful kick forcing Lelouch to fall but still hold Rolo's body when the rabbit monster is about to kill him only to stop and run away after they spot a giant bear. The monster bear kill the rabbit using a wind blade while Lelouch notice Rolo seem to be lighter for some reason when he notice Rolo arm is missing he got a large cut on his shoulder. Realize it was the bear attack and he is toying with them seeing them nothing more than food. Panicking but remember he has Transmutation he quickly use it to dig a hole and continue as deep as possible.

The bear realize what he is doing quickly claw in the hole and stab Rolo leg. Lelouch won't let go quickly pull out his gun and shot couple of times. With a loud noise, flash, and sudden pain the monster bear reacted by pulling its hand away while rip Rolo feet. Taking this chance Lelouch dig deeper and he continue digging using Transmutation until he has no more energy to continue.

Slowing dying from blood loss and exhausted until a drop of water drip down on Lelouch's mouth. Lelouch try whatever energy he have left he Transmutation where the dripping water coming to crunch his thirst until he reach a cave with a large pool of water. He gulps up hungrily but no matter how much he drink he have nothing to eat leaving him starving. Lelouch notice his wound on his shoulder is heal but he didn't care. After gaining some strength Lelouch bring Rolo's body in the cave and use his Transmutation to make a grave for him.

Staying in the cave is the only place that is safe from monster and water however being isolated and nothing to eat even when he try to fill his stomach with water which he call it holy water now only make him starve and slowly going insane.

Until he realize there meat he can eat.

Using Transmutation to make a spear and trap. Lelouch wait until his trap caught a big wolf then he stabs over and over when he is sure it dead. Lelouch took the bite of the wolf corpses it was disgusting enough he want to puke but the hunger for not eating in days he didn't care about the taste as he drink the water to wash it down.

Then suddenly Lelouch body starting to feel excruciating pain as his body breaks then restore, destruction then restoration going over and over from the inside out giving a sense of rebirth. Once the pain subdue he was surprise to see his body change. His body that once was skinny turns into a lean muscular body with red lines, his hair change black to white, his eyes once violet turn into red. Sensing his geass had change somehow, Lelouch thought to check his status plate as he suspect it said Geass Manipulation, Magic Manipulation, and Iron Stomach addition things that wasn't there before.

Lelouch has easily figure out the three addiction skills. What more his discovery had amazed him. Not only his Transmute become easy to use and more capable then before, his body become so fit that dwarf professional athlete he also notice when his use his magic or strain his muscle those red lines around is body glow. Then there his ability to use electricity attack Lightning Clad which he suspect it come from the wolf corpse he eat since he saw them use lighting attack before.

Several days had passed after Lelouch transformation, which he had spent honing his transmuting and other new skills.

Geass Manipulation is capable of using Telekinesis, moving object with just a thought; Kinetic Fields, like a force field; and Spatial Distortion, like manipulate space and gravity. Then his Transmute.

There was a significant change in Transmute. He had developed a derivative skill, Mineral Appraisal. What it does just by touching a mineral, the stone could be analyzed. Once Lelouch has it he immediately decided to examine the surrounding minerals. As he continues analyze the mineral he found a few minerals that give him an idea.

Using the minerals he transmutation many times with trails and errors before he finally succeeded.

A gun

However the gun is not his main subjective it just a prototype for something bigger. He return the dungeon to find Shinkiro luckily for him he found the knightmare with little damage that he can fix using Transmute and manage to recharge the battery using Lightning Clad.

Bringing the knightmare inside the cave Lelouch make another gun a big gun fit for a knightmare.

With an attack that could surpass the speed of sound for a short distance, it was a modern weapon with great firepower.

Rather than sword and shield which were the common weapons well made in the fantasy world, using the Transmute skill of the common job, a new weapon was born in a world where sword and magic are common.

After killing then eating two-tailed wolves and kicking rabbits for a time, he finally prepares to face his target.

The claw bear was currently enjoying a meal. It was feeding on one of the kicking rabbits. After confirming the beast was his arch-enemy, Lelouch smiled fearlessly and advanced toward it.

Moment later

The claw bear fell down in its own blood, its eyes still glaring at Lelouch.

Slowly, Lelouch stood up while enduring his pain. He unloads his holstered shotgun and placed its muzzle on the claw bear's forehead.

「I'll be eating you now.」

With those words, he pulled the trigger. The bullet faithfully executed its master's will, destroying the claw bear's head.

Silent fill the air, Lelouch look around the battlefield. Burn mark, gouge ground, and his knightmare damage but repairable. Then he looks back at the now dead claw bear and devours it. After he finishes his meal he set his next monster from the next floor.

Basilisk the monster can't turn Lelouch into stone because he was inside his knightmare frame Shinkiro and using his mecha eye through his monitor. Basilisk after Shinkiro lifts its knightmare size gun and shot killing instantly. After that Lelouch eat Basilisk.

Next Floor

The Shark monster manages to bit the arm of Shinkiro in return Lelouch counter by using Shinkiro's Absolute Defense Territory to trap the shark using the Blaze Luminous. Shinkiro other arm point and shot. The Shark becomes Lelouch meal.

Next Floor

One level had a thin poisonous fog covering the entire region. There were a 2 meter frogs (rainbow colored) which spit poisonous phlegm at him and moths which spread their scales to cause paralysis. If he didn't have Holy Water and being inside his knightmare, he would have died simply from being on the floor.

Next Floor

As he traversed the jungle, huge centipedes fell from atop the trees. Giving Lelouch quite of fright, it was that disgusting.

Usually Lelouch will use the gun and shot while his knightmare protect him however Lelouch realize it isn't working he isn't an ace pilot like Suzaku or Kallen, the centipedes would split into different sections to attack in all direction. Lelouch come up with an idea he ejecting from the cockpit then run around making the centipedes chase him then he lure the monster centipedes in a single line. Lelouch desperately use this to finish them in one place with Wind Claw, Lightning Clad, Geass manipulation, and whatever he has being he was unaccustomed to use them. Still the execution was finish yet clumsy doing it because of this, Lelouch decided to practice his other power then just his knightmare and Transmute seeing his entire body was covered in the purple body fluids of the split centipede.

Next Floor

Tree demons, they were like Treants from an RPG. Their underground roots would thrust out from the ground and its vines acted as whips. Lelouch easily dealt with and devour it.

Next Floor

Facing two one-eyed giants looked exactly like a Cyclops from fantasy. Their eyes turned toward the Lelouch's knightmare as they freed their buried lower body. However kill them before they recover then devour them.

The demon was 5 meters long, had four large scissor-like arms, and eight legs. A sharp stinger was present at the tip of each of its two tails. It was wiser to think of them as poisonous. Basically it looks like a giant scorpion. Feeling the strength clearly different from the other demons he had faced thus far, Lelouch began sweating.

In the end Lelouch manage to win and devour the giant scorpion.

Next Floor

The floor looked like an extensive forest, lush, and dense with trees over 10 meters tall. Though the air was damp, it was not like the jungle he experienced above. Then there were several of Dinosaurs like Tyrannosaurus Rex and Raptor trying to eat you like the movie Jurassic Park. Lelouch easily dealt with them.

However the two-hundred demons dinosaurs didn't stop them from chasing Lelouch setting meeting their master.

It was a mix of a woman and a plant, similar to a Dryad or Alraune. There was a legend that dryads brought good luck and were not hostile. The legend also mentions that they were beautiful women. However, the one before him did not give that impression.

It certainly did look like a human woman, but it had an ugly face, exposing its inner character. It also had countless vines waving about, giving off an eerie atmosphere. Her mouth was distorted in a grin.

Lelouch had guessed the reason why all those dinosaurs were chasing him with a small flower attach on their head, the spores were a kind of neurotoxin a parasite that the Dryad manage to control those dinosaur to do her bidding.

Luckily for Lelouch he acquires skill Poison Tolerance and being inside his knightmare allowed him to protect him from her spores.

Thank to that Lelouch kill the Dryad making the dinosaur under her control become free making them flee and Lelouch devours her gaining her power.

Eventually, he descended 100 floors from where Lelouch first started. Lelouch checked his equipment and supplies every time he descended. He did not know how many days had passed since the dungeon had no sense of time that can be indicated.

After acquire the dryad power it use the spore to control some of the monster that was useful and powerful.

Having a dozen monsters, his knightmare Shinkiro, and his guns ready he enters the boss room.

Final Floor The Last Boss Room

A monster 30 meters in length with six different color snake-like heads and long necks, sharp fangs, and crimson eyes appeared, comparable to the Hydra of myth.

The first to attack one of the heads with a red crest opened its mouth, emitting flames. The flames were like a massive wall bearing down on them.

Lelouch respond by bringing out a knightmare size shotgun rifle blow up its head.

Lelouch give in a small praise of upgrading his weapon arsenal when a head with a white pattern screamed. White light covered the first head and completely restored it, as if time had been reversed. It seems that head was able to use Recovery Magic.

Then the blue head shot out chunks of ice from its mouth fighting alone with the red one.

In return Lelouch command his monster to either dodge or block the attack while fire his attack. Only for the yellow head entered the line of fire and expanded. The head shined yellow and took both attacks head on. Seemly the yellow head remained uninjured, as it glared at them.

Lelouch understand the hydra has special ability and role for each heads making the monster well-balance abilities. The red one makes fire, the white have healing, blue is ice, and yellow is shield. The only one left is the black and green that haven't shown their abilities yet.

Suddenly Lelouch was in a dark place and facing himself in front of him wearing his Ashford uniform except his eyes were yellow and had the maniacal laughter as he taunts Lelouch many times.

Doppelganger say that Nunnally is a just an excuse to destroy Britannia and the world.

Accusing him of Euphemia death and genocide being drugged by the power of his geass tarnishes her name massacres princess.

As he felt weaker and seeing other him larger and bigger.

The battle with giant Zero was one sided as Lelouch was battered and bruise his body was smoking from the energy ball it fired as he lay down on the ground his face kissing the ground.

'Is this the end am I to die here in vain without knowing what happen.' As his conscious fading away he could hear voices, he could smell the flower fields. 'I'm tired maybe it's fine to close my eyes.'

"Are going to give up just like that Lelouch?"

"You can't give up yet if not our sacrifice would be meaningless."

"If you give up now the world will be lost so move."

Then many shadow silhouettes emerge surrounding the battered Lelouch who still couldn't see but he could hear voices then someone approach him.

"You cannot die yet Lulu we want you to send out message to the people we care back to your world." the voice of Shirley could be heard.

"Big brother you must move and you must live." Rolo said.

"We already forgive you Zero but if you give up we will never forgive you." Urabe said.

"Zero you must move."

"Lelouch if you give up now I will never forgive you."

"Lelouch please don't let our death and don't let the sacrifice be a burden to you. I understand how you felt you were alone and they were no one you could find support as thus you buried that emotion I should have seen and feel it but I was naïve that you were alright, I should have try to talk you even more to understand first but I was rash with my ideals."

"I already seen the future that my ideals will never last long, but it doesn't matter of the past or present it's the future that matters. Lelouch I forgive you but if you give up I will never forgive, everyone here still believes in you so please move."

Lelouch eyes open then struggle to get up the voices he heard motivate him to move. "It's true I wanted a gentle world is nothing more than a selfish excuse to keep my morals clean, I could have live a quiet life with my sister but I was drugged with power using others without concern of the consequences. I am childish spoiled brat who just kept throwing tantrum at the unhappy things happen to me and just blames it on anyone. My hands are stained with blood that I know but if I gave up it will all be in vain."

"No more running I will return back to my world and send this message to their love one's I will face my father and end this once anf for all." He charges against his doppelganger."

Like glass the illusion world shatters. Lelouch senses return his battler against the hydra and realize his knightmare is broken and his monster of army is half gone.

He jumps out his knightmare and take command of his remaining monster army. Fighting the head of red, white, yellow, blue, and green that use wind are slowing putting them in the corner.

Lelouch notice the black snake head was glaring at him seemly doing nothing but he sense the same feeling when he was trap in the illusion world and release the black one had some kind of bad status magic maybe induce panic of some kind but after Lelouch made his resolution it no longer affect him.

After a while all the heads had being killed. Believing he is victorious only he notice a slight moment on the hydra suddenly a silver head pop out and attack with aurora beam without any sign of preparation. The aurora shot toward Lelouch in an instant and he could not react fast enough to dodge.

Lelouch out his barrier using his Geass Manipulation but the aurora beam break through his barrier and his armor made of scorpion shell hitting on his side waist. He know if he didn't have his scorpion armor and his barrier on he likely will lose his arm and portion of his chest making him dead. Lelouch quickly use the holy water but unlike usually it didn't heal him instantly it still healing him slowly and he realize the aurora have some kind of poison prosperity.

Lelouch gazed at the silver head refusing to give up as the silver head glared back as bullets of light floated in its surroundings. It attacked once more there would be no doubt it using that attack to as to prevent him escape alive.

Except「… Slow.」Lelouch did not move until the last moment. He casually ducked and evades the bullet.

The silver head narrowed its eyes bringing out more light orbs and attack even more furiously then before.

Lelouch was like the wind, blowing about, dancing as he turned around while still recover from his wound.

That moment, Lelouch felt a spark run through his head, awakening a skill. It was the final derivation of Divine Step, [+Light Speed]. By focusing his cognition, he could increase the efficiency of all skills associated with Divine Step dramatically. Lelouch had, once again, surpassed his limits gaining new skill Limit Break.

Lelouch continue to dodge he finish his analyze and begin to execute his plan. Shooting his gun and wasting his bullets not on the hydra but on the ceiling. He reloaded the next six bullets once again and waited. An intense explosion and shock run through the ceiling. After a moment of silence, it collapsed. The debris, 10 meters in diameter and weighing many tons fell on the silver head as it screams out of shock.

The silver head cried out in surprise and irritation, the timing was perfect. It froze after its attack and could not take evasive action, so it was crushed beneath the rubble.

Lelouch bring out his grenade as he evaded. With his transmutation, he had weakened the ceiling in various places and used his six shots from his gun to cause it to fracture.

His attacks did not end here. If simple debris could defeat the beast, he would not have had such trouble. Lelouch approached the trapped hydra with Ground Contraction and used Transmute to change the rubble into restraints.

He used some of the surrounding material to make a blast furnace as well, throwing pouches of grenades inside. The grenade it made of a tar that lit let out 3000 C in temperature it can instantly melt steel.

The blast furnace shine inside as chain of explosion from the grenades could be heard inside. It burns through the silver head's defenses, dealing it significant damage as it screams in pain.

It let loose its death throes. It violently tried to escape, shooting off bullets of light at random. The walls began to break, but Lelouch repaired them quickly. The hydra also tried to use its aurora, but the silver head, now melting in the high heat, was unable to release it. Not to mention Lelouch command the remaining monster army chops the neck of the silver head.

After the battle, he was dizzy from his magic depletion and had collapsed. All his monster are dead but the end the silver head is dead too.

Doesn't mean he out of danger yet. The toxin from the aurora attack is effecting his body badly. It only thanks from the holy water and his tough body he escape death but he doesn't know when the holy water would lose to the poison. However Lelouch has a plan.

He struggle to move and went after the silver head hydra then devours it. Just has he hope he gain the aurora attack and more importantly he become immune to the aurora toxin effect seeing his injuries rapidly healing but that when the double doors in the room automatically opened.

Lelouch become vigilant of possible reinforcements the trouble is he can't give much resistance because his injurious is only half way done. He can barely stand with no monster army and no ammo.

When Lelouch saw who enter the room he simply give up because right before him is even worse monster then the hydra.

"Bonjour" The creepy masked man greet Lelouch.

To be continue

After the battle, he was dizzy from his magic depletion and had collapsed. All his monster are dead but the end the silver head is dead too.

Still the Holy Water was healing Lelouch little by little, but he was still in a dangerous state with serious injuries. His tough body had escaped death, but he did not know when the Holy Water would lose to the poison. However Lelouch has a plan.

He struggle to move and went after the white head hydra then devours it. Just has he hope gain healing magic and use it's on himself healing all his injuries. Then he devours the silver head gaining the aurora attack and become immune from the toxin.

The double doors in the room automatically opened. While Lelouch remained vigilant of possible reinforcements, nothing ever came. After recovering a little bit, he entered the doorway.

"Bonjour" The creepy masked man greet Lelouch.


	6. Xover Arifureta Shokugyou & Code Geass 2

**Disclaimer** : Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Code Geass or Arifureta Shokugyou.

A/N: Please note my grammar is awful and is a rough summary, you being warn.

This story is available for adoption!

Summary: Xover of Code Geass and Arifureta Shokugyou. Before Lelouch execute by the Black Knight a being take him to another world and put him inside a dungeon fill with magical monster.

* * *

While Lelouch was dragged into a fantasy world and drop inside a deathtrap dungeon that he have to fight to survive. Back in the code geass world with the announcement of Zero death and there will be a stalemate between Britannia and the black knights during that time. The baron would make a visit to a certain redhead to create more despair for his amusement.

"Bonjour" The creepy masked man greet Kallen who was sitting in Zero private room along with a terrified C.C.

"You!-" Kallen draw her gun pointing at him, "Where's is he?!"

"Now now let's be civil here. Don't worry your beloved leader is safe, if he can fight his inner demon that is. That all you need to know but let talk about you."

Kallen was skeptical but she didn't lower her gun.

"Which one you prefer the part where Lelouch die or alive?" Hearing that she lowered her gun but still stay cautions.

"Good, I came here to bring a message and a question: a message from me and a question from me. The message is that you will accept or not depends on your decision."

"What message?"

"Only half of it if you can trust me of course, defect the Black Knights and find those who are still loyal to Zero. Then announce that the defect Black Knights will take order under the UFN Council or Xing ke something alone that line."

"I can't do that I'm-"

Baron raises his palm as a sign of pause. "Which do you choose a friend who lie to you and hide secret for his own self-interest or the liar that protected you to live and accept death."

Kallen understand the latter is Lelouch but can't figure out who the former he talking to so she can't help to ask. "Who are you referring to?"

"Why it is Ohgi and Lelouch of course."

"Ohgi... no I don't believe you."

"Your faith on Ohgi is admirable even though you witness him being together with that Britannia woman."

"Britannia woman... You mean the one with silver hair."

"Exactly but don't take my words for it after all action speak louder than words." Baron gives a gesture on the desk files, disks, and photo in thin air. "These are evidence of what really happen and proof of Lelouch's innocent a video of Euphima and Suzaku. Other things like the Geass Cult and OSI more importantly files on Villetta Nu."

Kallen look at the evidence and see they are real.

"One more thing takes this timer when the clock reach zero you might thank me or curse me either way it will be the end of the Black Knight."

"What is the question?" Kallen ask.

"Do you love or hate Lelouch Lamperouge then sayonara." Without waiting for Kallen answer the Baron disappears in the shadow leaving Kallen blushing red.

Moment later

Wanting to believe in Ohgi, Kallen brought the evidence to him but not before she made a few insurances. However her faith on him had being crush as Ohgi discards her proof.

"We got to take all this and burn it."

"But this is proof, proof that Lelouch is innocent not a monster, that we made a mistake judging him. Everything that Schneizel said was a lie. "

"No that monster is just fooling us this is nothing more than a fraud evidence. "

"That it's just stupid."

"It's doesn't matter we don't need Zero anymore we have Japan and Schneizel on our side now."

That was it Kallen finally see Ohgi had change to the point that they can't no longer be friend as before or comrade in arm no longer able to share the same belief they once has. Ohgi is sway by Villetta as long he has her he will sold his friend, comrade, country, Black Knight, everything just to be with her.

"I resign my position of the Black Knight." Kallen give her reassignment and left. She didn't take the evidence with her because she knows darn well Ohgi will never allow that beside they were just copies.

"Kallen what do you mean resign... Kallen wait... WAIT!"

Kallen went into a private room where her insurance are if thing didn't go will with Ohgi.

"Kallen I'm sorry."

"Is ok Kaguya right now we should be prepared for the fallout."

Inside the room there were Kaguya, Xing ke, Rakshata, C.C. and others in their hands are the original evidence and they had heard everything between the conversations from Ohgi when Kallen put a bug on herself. They already seen the evidence even has the video between Ohgi and Villetta including the part of Ohgi being shot by Villetta, their secret meeting when they fall of the cliff, and when Villetta bluntly lies about Lelouch. They saw files of Villetta and figure out she is just using Ohgi to get a better position.

* * *

Six months have pass after the FLEIJA incident both the UFN and Britannia in a state cold war with Schinzel round up his loyal minion's to fight in a civil war against those who are still loyal to the emperor and thus crown himself as the 99 emperor of Britannia to the world as such the former emperor Charles went into hiding along with those who are still loyal to him. Suzaku became the knight of one just like he wanted along with Anya and Gino whom became emperor Schinzel knights.

During that time Kallen took those who are still loyal to Zero and defect moving them to join the UFN under the guise without Zero to lead us is better we follow under the UFN of course Kaguya, Xing ke, Rakshata and others know the real reason.

Those who defect the Black Knights were called cowards or traitors behind their back even so they are still loyal to Zero since some rumors knowing that Kallen ace of the Black Knights was the one closer to Zero as such they followed her joining the UFN. This creates a rift between the Black Knights lead by Ohgi and Todoh against Kallen even so both side just ignored each other.

Thought Ohgi did tried to plead her to comeback but she had no reason to comeback or accept Ohgi accusing her being geass even though there was Jeremiah a man that Kallen ask to use his geass canceler on all of them as proof those hasn't being geass. Ohgi other hand convince them well other has some doubt they still trust Ohgi's words more than Kallen. Kallen already expect this would happen so she didn't even bother trying to testament but she kept an eye on Villetta during Jeremiah geass canceler and show her reaction, seeing her geass had being lifted but kept her mouth silent only lower Kallen opinion even farther.

Kallen, Xing ke, Tianzi, Kaguya, Rakshata, C.C., Rai (why not), and everybody else are in a private meeting room were watching the digital timer reaching down to zero everybody already know about the timer and the involvement behind the kidnapped with Lelouch/Zero, Kallen explain back then. Kallen didn't trust that masked freak fearing that person emits so much wrongness but her women intuition was telling her to trust him. While everybody was doing their daily lives like usual not realizing something big will happen to the Black Knight.

The timer was almost reaching zero as everyone was in the lounge waiting in a tense atmosphere. Kallen was nervous and she not alone as everyone felt the timer was like a ticking time bomb.

5_ Kallen was getting even more nervous

4_ Xing ke was looking at the timer waiting patiently

3_ Kaguya was also nervous she can feel something bad will happen

2_ Rakshata didn't show her usual smirk or even smoking

1_ Rai was tapping his leg waiting

0_ C.C. holding on to her cheese-kun

They had waited a few seconds until they receive a phone call informing them to immediately to open the TV channel and watch the news showing footage of Matsuyama being gone nothing more than a big bowl shape ground off the map of Japan. Shocking them the same feeling emit with the Black Knight as well. If that wasn't enough an anonymous video transmute in the internet the scene is inside Ikaruga where the Black Knights gunned down Zero like an animal filling every inch of bullet holes in his body until he drop dead. It didn't stop there as another videos show Ohgi along with the inner Black Knights making a deal with Schneizel that they will have Japan in return give Zero and one more scene where the inner Black Knights discuss how they don't need Zero anymore which Ohgi was the most outspoken about it.

It only a few minutes later that Schneizel appear in the news from Pendragon, he was sitting in the throne as he announce to the world with his arms open.

"People of the world I emperor Schneizel had to choose to use the weapon known as FLEIJA in order to exterminate an arm force secretly plotting against the Britannia and the Black Knight. Unfortunate many people were caught in the crossfire."

"My father the Emperor was a man that hold on to the past his sense of peace but I have achieve a true sense of peace so embrace on Matsuyama sacrifice."

"It come my attention that news of the real traitors whom so-called proclaimed knight of justice. Seek justice before another Matsuyama tragedy happens again." It didn't take even a minute for everyone in the entire Ikaruga ship to panic like headless chicken because they figure out that Schneizel just set them up.

Ohgi quickly open channel to Schneizel as he demanded what he did while Todoh and the rest of the Black Knight watch.

"What is the meaning of this Schneizel didn't you promise to give Japan to us after we gave you Zero."

"I did, I'm a man of my word."

"What about the Black Knight."

"Funny if I recall I didn't make any deal with the Black Knight. All I remember is the deal to return Japan to you. It not my concern what will become of the Black Knight later on."

The inner Black Knight was shocked and angry hearing such words.

"You trick us are you telling me that our deal was a sham."

"Not at all, you fulfilled your goal of having Japan. Before I forget Villetta good job gather intelligence on the Black Knight especially recording their conversation that was must helpful." They quickly understand it was her who gave the videos that tarnish the Black Knight name as every member of the Black Knight in the room glare at the only Britannia occupant to the point of wanting to kill her if not for the emperor words.

"Oh please don't cause any trouble for her, my men will arriving soon and will take you somewhere safe. In your current situation is better to corporate with me for your own safety until then have a good day." The inner member of the Black Knight even Tamaki understand between the lines what Schneizel meant, is either to surrender and take them in some kind of prison or perish against his army.

"Dam it we're completely powerless!" Tamaki slam his fist on the console.

"It's get worst the people are losing their trust upon us if we don't answer soon the people will cause a riot." They can see outside the window people are gathering with question in their face.

"We need to keep this in order before riot come out." Todoh shout to stop the riot from happening.

"What about this bitch that sold us?" Tamaki glare at Villetta.

"Tamaki shut up." Ohgi defend her.

"Yeah we like to know Ohgi, I never question how you know her but now I want answer." Chiba asked challenges his authority.

Ohgi flinch from her glare then look Villetta calling her Japanese name he gives her during her memory loss. "Chigusa"

Seeing there no point of hiding Villetta come up front. The prince employs her and threating if she didn't but she will be reward once she successes the carrot and the stick method. But what the Black Knight wants to hear the must is what Schneizel's plan. "Yes it was nothing more than away for you to betray Zero with the Black Knights cripple the Britannia can conquer again."

"Impossible then all this time we're being trick. Schneizel never wanted to give us Japan back."

"Can we call someone for help?"

"I don't think so with the news about the deal and treason the UFN will not take part in this, they would claimed that were a rouge group that betray Zero to Britannia."

"What about Kallen?" Ohgi suggest.

"That is if she wanted to help us." Todoh swallow the bitter pill as they knew that Kallen Kozuki is the only one they can call for help and the only one that can clear their name but for the last few months they called her a coward and traitor for leaving the Black Knights. Todoh didn't took part of it but he didn't do nothing either even when Chiba and other curse her name in silent he pretend he didn't hear and now to actually called for help was something they didn't want to do either their sense of guilt or pride.

Right now the situation is dared and no one else can help them so they must make a call.

* * *

The image show Kallen along with others showing their expressing of anger and disappointment especially Kallen and Kaguya. "Without our approval you made a secret deal with the emperor and when we ask the truth you deny the existence and hidden the truth from us. Now that distorts truth come to light in Schneizel version we lost the means to fight back but more importantly lost the people support especially the Japanese. Is that anything else I miss Ohgi." Kaguya said in a neutral voice but in each sentence the Black Knight feel a stab in the back.

"If Kallen hadn't done we she did we all would have being between a rock and a hard place." It was the truth if the UFN found out about the shabby deal the Black Knights then it would lose support by separating between them and making them become a scapegoat while the other one will be clear as such those who follow and support Kallen Kozuki are in the clear.

"We had to it's because-"

"Are you still going to blame on Lelouch again?" Kallen cut Ohgi excuse she heard enough about it. "This is your own fault for believing Schneizel, he use fear and paranoia to scare you all and you believe in him, except you Ohgi. You let the pant do the talking with the Britannia woman of your."

Ohgi couldn't protest as Kaguya bring the main point of the called. "We can't help you while you were discussing with the Emperor we manage to discuss with the UFN representative that the defect group will take over the Black Knight position while the rouge which mean you who took the back hand deal against Zero as right now are no longer have affiliation with the UFN and Japan."

"The Japanese will never accept you all as right now you are official the traitors just like Suzaku Kururugi."

"No, it can't be." All hope was gone as Ohgi just bend down in shamed.

"A deal with the devil..." Kallen said softly

"What?"

"A deal with the devil the masked freak implying was Schneizel not Lelouch but you all brushed aside just to obtain that deal." Kallen glare at the soon to be ex-Black Knight daring them to oppose her but other than Ohgi nobody deny her claim they know she is right.

"This is goodbye as right now we the UFN and Black Knights have no afflation with the traitors after all you all dug your own grave." As the screen went black as the entire crew were dumfounded the only hope for help was gone. Such irony the person they called traitor was the true loyalist of the Black Knight while they become the true traitors in the end.

It was then Todoh laugh like a mad man after calming down his eyes show of a broken man. "I should have trusted my gut but instants I just followed what the enemy through his sweet lie."

As right now the ex-Black Knight are captured and imprison without any fight in them. Ohgi glace at Villetta walking away not even turn to look at him. At a Britannia soldier and noble Baroness she cannot act friendly from a number. Whatever love they have between them she value more as a noble then him.

"Your Highness why didn't you just simply kill them or left them to rot." Kanon said looking through the screen as member of the ex-Black Knight is captured.

"That wouldn't do Kanon killing them would make me a tyrant I only need one shot as a warning that itself is enough beside I just need to test FLEIJA function and leaving them to rot would be troublesome if my little brother came back to rally the Black Knights again."

"Are you sure your highness?"

"I'm sure he will return I just know he will, until then we better be prepared for his arrival."

At the same time the Baron was amusing seeing the despair the mortals face "Oh how exquisite to see the sight how the Black Knights being betray by Schnizel is like watching my favorite show and it is my favorite show with the added bonus seeing the face of the redhead cut all ties with the ones who made a deal, it's doesn't get better than this."

To be continue

* * *

AN: No more Code Geass and Arifureta Shokugyou remember this suppose to be one shot.


End file.
